The purpose of this study is to test the cholesterol lowering effect of the research study drug, L-654969 compared to marketed cholesterol lowering drug, Zocor. Another purpose is to test the safety of L-654969. L-654969 is a new drug developed by a pharmaceutical company for use in lowering cholesterol. Data from several studies suggest that L-654969 may provide greater cholesterol lowering effect than cholesterol lowering drugs currently marketed. L-654969 is very similar to Zocor. This research study is being conducted in various medical centers across the United States involving a total of about 150 men and women, approximately 8 of whom will be enrolled at this site.